parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Margaret White and the Seven Animals
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and animal style of Disney's 1937 animated musical fantasy film "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" Cast *Snow White - Margaret (Regular Show) *The Prince - Mordecai (Regular Show) *Queen Grimhilde - Fenghuang (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Witch Grimhilde - Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Doc - Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Grumpy - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Happy - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Sleepy - Bolt *Bashful - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Sneezy - Winnie the Pooh *Dopey - Rhino (Bolt) *Magic Mirror - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Huntsman - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) Scenes *Margaret White and the Seven Animals part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue *Margaret White and the Seven Animals part 2 - Fenghuang's Magic Bull *Margaret White and the Seven Animals part 3 - Margaret Meets Mordecai ("I'm Wishing/One Song") *Margaret White and the Seven Animals part 4 - Fenghuang's Dark Demand/Into the Woods *Margaret White and the Seven Animals part 5 - Margaret's Forest Animals/"With a Smile and a Song" *Margaret White and the Seven Animals part 6 - Margaret Discovers a Cottage *Margaret White and the Seven Animals part 7 - "Whistle While You Work" *Margaret White and the Seven Animals part 8 - "Heigh-Ho" *Margaret White and the Seven Animals part 9 - Margaret Explores Upstairs *Margaret White and the Seven Animals part 10 - Searching the Cottage (Part 1) *Margaret White and the Seven Animals part 11 - Searching the Cottage (Part 2) *Margaret White and the Seven Animals part 12 - The Animals Discover Margaret *Margaret White and the Seven Animals part 13 - Margaret Meets the Animals *Margaret White and the Seven Animals part 14 - 'Supper's Not Ready Yet' *Margaret White and the Seven Animals part 15 - "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum" *Margaret White and the Seven Animals part 16 - Deceived/Fenghuang Disguises Herself *Margaret White and the Seven Animals part 17 - "The Animals' Yodel Song" *Margaret White and the Seven Animals part 18 - "Someday My Prince Will Come" *Margaret White and the Seven Animals part 19 - Bedtime *Margaret White and the Seven Animals part 20 - Nyra's Evil Plan *Margaret White and the Seven Animals part 21 - The Animals Leave for Work *Margaret White and the Seven Animals part 22 - Margaret Meets Nyra *Margaret White and the Seven Animals part 23 - Race Against Time *Margaret White and the Seven Animals part 24 - Margaret's Death and Funeral *Margaret White and the Seven Animals part 25 - True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After *Margaret White and the Seven Animals part 26 - End Credits Gallery Margaret-regular-show-85.2.jpg|Margaret as Snow White Mordecai.jpg|Mordecai as The Prince Fenghuang.jpg|Fenghuang as Queen Grimhilde Nyra.png|Nyra as Witch Grimhilde Kovu (Profile).png|Kovu as Doc Profile - Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Grumpy Profile - Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Happy Bolt-bolt-1.69.jpg|Bolt as Sleepy Profile - Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Bashful Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Sneezy Rhino in Bolt.jpg|Rhino as Dopey Kai-kung-fu-panda-3-95 5.jpg|Kai as Magic Mirror Chief Bogo in Zootopia.jpg|Chief Bogo as Huntsman Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs